There are a variety of tools suitable for use by tradesmen in measuring and marking materials during construction and fabrication. The number of measuring tools a tradesman can conveniently carry is, however, extremely limited. Efforts have therefore been made in the past to create a single tool which can perform multiple functions, thereby reducing the number of tools the tradesman must carry.